The Spongy Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: Beetee's new invention puts the Hunger Games characters into Bikini Bottom! How will the natives react to these new characters? Hopefully this'll be funny down the road, so please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**District 12:: PANEM:: 3429**

**KATNISS IS 16 YEARS OF AGE, PRIM IS 12**

"Katniss, I'm bored!" Prim's voice echoes.

"That's nice, Prim," she responds. Prim collapses on the couch and turns on the TV.

"I'm really sick of living here," she says, "In District 12. It's dirty and poor, starving and just unpleasant."

"You do live here, though. Deal with it. Where are you going to go?"

Prim sighs, "I guess you're right."

Gale enters the living room, "Your door was unlocked, you know?"

"Who's going to come in? Honestly, Gale, everyone just assumes that it's locked, anyways."

"Watcha watchin'?" he asks Prim.

"I don't even know." She looks at the laughing cartoon character.

"I really wish that I could live there, too. Have fun, like they do."

Katniss puts an arm around her sister, "It's OK, Prim, I do, too. But, hey, it'll all get better in time."

Peeta sits at home, too.

"Peeta! I told you to do the dishes, you good for nothing boy! Come! Do it now!"

Peeta hates getting yelled at by his mom. He rolls his eyes, "Coming."

He washes the dishes by himself, looking out the window at Rory and Vick playing outside.

"I really wish I could live at a place where there were no parents, and I'd never have to grow up! I wish I could still go outside and play and run around like those two."

**District 11:: PANEM:: 3429**

**RUE IS 12 YEARS OF AGE, THRESH IS 17**

"Finally! The work is done, and every last little girl is asleep!"

"Aren't you a little girl, too?"

"NO! Well, yes, I guess. But, still, I am 12."

Thresh shrugs, "Whatever. So, what now?"

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"Eh, by the time you're 17, you get used to all the never-ending work."

"Work, work, work! It's all we ever get to do!"

"Well, what about now? We're just relaxing now."

"Yeah, but it's 8:00 at night, and plus, I should be working on homework. We have a biology quiz tomorrow."

"What about?"

"Marine life, but that's not important! Why can't my whole life just be mindless?"

"Wouldn't that be a little boring, though?"

"Not at all, and who cares if it is? I really just wish I could live in a cartoon, or something. Don't you?"

He decides to please her, "Sure, Rue. I guess it'd be nice to live in a cartoon. But, you and I both know you have to go learn about fish now."

She heaves a sigh. "I think you're right. See you."

"Try to stay awake, yeah?"

She pleases him, "Yeah, I will."

**District 4:: PANEM:: 3429**

**FINNICK IS 22 YEARS OF AGE, ANNIE IS 21**

Annie and Finnick sit by the water together. "I'm really glad I found you, Finnie."

"Glad I found you, too."

"I really love it when you come take me to the water. It feels so calm and serene here."

"It is really nice and calm here, isn't it?"

"I also really love it when we go into the water and swim."

"Who doesn't?"

"Finnie, have you ever dreamed of… No, I'm probably the only one."

"What is it, Annie?"

"Have you ever dreamed of… The world deep down on the bottom of the ocean? All of the really cool creatures that live in the depths of the sea?"

He looks into her eyes, "Sometimes."

"You might be able to make it down there. But I never could. I wish I could, though. Just go down to the bottom of the ocean, and discover the organisms that live there."

"You could make it-"

"I don't have the breathing capacity to make it all the way down to the bottom of the ocean."

"Well, I've never thought about it, but, yeah. Wouldn't it be cool to swim to the ocean floor? I wish I could do that, and you could come with me."

She curls up beside him, "Aw, Finnie!"

**District 3:: PANEM:: 3429**

**BEETEE IS 27 YEARS OF AGE, WIRESS IS 29**

Wiress walks into Beetee's lab.

"Hey Beetee. What are you up t-"

"EUREKA! I've done it!" He pushes the glasses up his nose.

"What have you accomplished today?"

"Finally! A machine that can grant wishes! I've finally created it!"

"Really? That's really cool! How does it work!"

"Oh, Wiress, my dear, so inquisitive! Who cares about that? Just wish for something!"

"OK, I wish for a glass of water!"

Suddenly, she's holding a glass, filled to the brim of water.

"A blue glass."

And, as she says it, the glass turns blue.

"Wow, Beetee, I'm impressed!"

She gives him a kiss, "This is really awesome!"

"Except, it can't exactly handle the really big wishes yet."

"Oh, Beetee! Let's take it outside! Then, it can grant even more people's wishes!"

He smiles, "Good idea."

Together, they take the machine outside.

They see a change in the environment.

One of the poor boys of the slums wishes for some change, and finds a stack of dollar coins on the sidewalk.

A boy who walks a robot dog wishes it was real, and it suddenly turns into a cocker spaniel.

"Wow, Beetee, look how happy everyone is! You truly are the smartest person I know!"

"Aw, stop it!"

"Honestly, I wish I can meet an inventor better than you!" She means it in a teasing way, but suddenly, the machine sputters and clicks, and the whirs get louder and louder.

"Beetee, watch out!"

They tumble out of the way just as the top blasts off of the machine. Beetee sees little sparks fly around him, and holds an unconscious Wiress in his hands. His eyes suddenly get heavy, and he feels nauseous, as if the whole world around him is spinning.

He gives in to sleep, and blacks out.

And soon, the rest of the nation discovers that Prim, Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, Finnick, and Annie have all disappeared, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spongebob's Pineapple:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Spongebob's alarm goes off just as usual. "HOOOONK! HOOONK!"

He gets up, "Good morning, Gary!"

Gary shoots him an unusual look, sensing something strange in the air.

"What's that look? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the shell?"

He laughs loudly, before changing into good pants.

"It's time for boating school!" he cheers. "Come on, Gary! Let's go get some breakfast!"

He walks into the kitchen, and sees a very unfamiliar creature sitting in his kitchen.

He screams, causing the creature to scream, too.

They just stare at each other and scream for a minute.

"What are you doing in my house?" asks Spongebob.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants. This is Bikini Bottom!"

"Wh-Where's District 12?"

"Where's what?"

"My home!"

"Who are you, and… umm… what are you?"

"I'm Peeta Mellark, and I'm a baker."

"I've never seen a _baker _here in Bikini Bottom! Do you come from the _land?_"

"Yeah, I think. What is that?" he sounds fearful.

"That's Gary! The most harmless snail you'll ever meet! Say hi, Gary!"

"Meow."

"Oh, man, I'm going to be late for boating school!"

"What about me?"

"Sorry, _Baker, _but I've gotta go! Today, we're doing Show and Tell for extra credit! Come on, Gary!"

Gary hisses.

"Come on!"

He hisses louder.

"I know, _baker, _how about _you _come be my show and tell?"

"My name is Peeta, you know?"

"Peeta? Fine, Peeta, come be my Show and Tell! It'll be _fun!"_

He thinks, "Ok. But, if you still go to school, then where are your parents?"

"I moved out of that place a long time ago! I've been free to enjoy myself ever since!"

Peeta smiles, "Hmm… _Interesting_."

**Patrick's Rock:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Patrick gets up early for once. "Oh boy! Time to go play with Spongebob!"

He goes out to the kitchen, where a calendar that Spongebob made says, "BOATING SCHOOL TODAY. CAN'T PLAY."

Patrick stares at his calendar. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He starts to cry, "WHO WILL PLAY WITH ME NOW?"

He turns around, and sees what appears to be a pair of brown eyes, watching him.

"Who- who's there?"

He walks around the corner, and sees a little figure cowering in the corner.

"WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU HERE TO SEND ME AWAY?"

He cowers, too.

She studies this creature up close.

"Are you a starfish?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? ARE YOU FROM THE GOVERNMENT?"

She snickers, "No! I'm from the land above the sea!"

"You're… a LAND CREATURE?!"

"I'm a human. My name is Rue!"

"I'm… um… I'm… WHO AM I?"

"Your nametag says Rick."

"NOOO! MY NAME'S NOT RICK!"

"Then…. What is it?"

"What's what?"

Rue facepalms. "What is your NAME?"

"Oh! My name is Patrick!"

"Nice to meet you, Patrick. So, what do you do all day?"

"Sometimes, I play with Spongebob. Other than that, nothing."

"Nothing?"

He takes a seat, and turns on the TV. It shows static.

"Haha! I love this show!"

Rue is confused by the lack of intelligence in this creature.

"Come sit down, Root!"

"Root?"

Suddenly, she sees another chair made out of sand.

"Come on!"

She sits down. It's delightfully more comfortable than she thought. Rue grins, 'I think I like it here…'

**Squidward's House:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Katniss wakes up to the blaring of an alarm of the house next door. She doesn't know where she is, who's house this is, or who's next door, but she hates getting waken early. She goes to the nearest by window and shouts.

"HEY YOU! SHUT UP YOUR STUPID ALARM OR ELSE I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!"

She looks up, and sees who she presumes is the owner of the house, out of the upstairs window, yelling, too.

"SPONGEBOB!" he yells, before slamming the window closed. He didn't even notice Katniss.

She decides to explore the house, wondering if maybe she'll find Prim.

She sneaks up the creaky stairs, and sees a room full of paintings.

They are the most abstract works of art Katniss has ever seen. It looks to be the same picture, remastered in hundreds of different ways. She keeps going to the library. Books, books everywhere.

"Boring," Katniss mutters, before venturing on.

She goes into another room, with a record machine and a bunch of records.

Eventually, though, she goes downstairs, and turns on the television.

"Welcome back to House Fancy!" the announcer says. Katniss watches as Squilliam Fancyson gives the world a tour of his house.

Squidward hears the TV on, and immediately suspects Spongebob and/or Patrick to be in his house again. He decides to sneak up on them.

But, when he goes into the TV room, instead, he hears a complaining voice. "I hate this so-called Squilliam Fancyson! Why does the world have to be inhabited by idiots like him? I was smarter than him when I was 5 years old! I'd like to see him go into the forest and try to hunt a bear! Ugh, he's just so hate-worthy! Doesn't he know that unibrows were so 1000 years ago?"

Squidward likes what he hears. "You hate Squilliam Fancyson?"

Katniss is startled. "Well, um, I don't actually know him, but…"

"Who are you, anyways?"

"Katniss Everdeen. From District 12."

She turns around to face him, "Who are you?"

"The one, the only, Squidward Tentacles!"

"Did you paint the pictures upstairs? I really like them."

He is flattered. "Why, yes I did!"

"So, where am I?"

"You're in the dump called Bikini Bottom. Trust me, this place is inhabited by losers, but I got stuck in between the two biggest idiots of all! Spongebob and Patrick!"

"Which one of them has that annoying alarm?"

"Spongebob," he growls.

"Oh. If it happens again, I swear I'm going to punch him in the face."

Squidward likes this girl, even if she is an intruder. "Katniss, would you care for a spot of tea?"

"Sounds good to me!"

**Sandy's Tree Dome:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Sandy's up early, as always.

"Yee doggy, it's going to be a great day!"

She runs to the kitchen, where she whips up a protein shake. That is, until she notices a familiar species checking out her living room and kitchen.

"Well, would you look at that? It's a human!"

Wiress looks up, "A… squirrel? Beetee? Beetee, where are you?"

"I'm Sandy Cheeks, and I'm from Texas! The best inventor the world's ever seen!"

Wiress mutters the word, "Inventor."

Suddenly, it all clicks in her mind. The wishes, the inventor. This squirrel, whoever she is, claims to be a better inventor than Beetee.

"Ha! I doubt it!"

"Excuse me?"

"My guy Beetee is the best inventor back in Panem! He's more famous for his inventions than he is for winning the Hunger Games!"

"What in tarnation are you talkin' bout? Let me give me a tour of my lab."

She takes Wiress downstairs. "Who are you, anyways, doubting my inventin' skills?"

"My name is Wiress."

"Hm."

Wiress is amazed by all of the unfamiliar inventions she sees.

"This doohickey projects your dreams. Oh, and this one allows you to read minds. And, my anti-gravity device'll leave you floatin'! What do you think so far?"

Wiress is amazed. "Wow… This is pretty cool. Why don't we have these inventions back in District 3?"

"Districts? What happened to Texas while I was gone?"

Wiress knows this, "What used to be the United States collapsed in the year 3002. From its ashes, a new nation emerged: Panem. It's split into 13 Districts and a Capitol."

"It's only 2012, though."

"Wow! We must've traveled through time, too!"

"Time travel? Well, I'm still working on that…"

Wiress smirks to herself. 'I knew Beetee was the best.'

"Your scientific discoveries are most interesting. We should do some work together, combining knowledge of future and past," she says out loud.

"Well, that sounds like fun! I'm in!"

**The Krusty Krab:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

"Where in tarnation is that little yellow frycook? And where is Squidward? Don't they know they have to work today?"

Mr. Krabs looks at his calendar from Spongebob. "BOATING SCHOOL TODAY. CAN'T WORK TILL 4:30. This is a disaster! We have paying customers out there! If only I could get an extra helping hand…"

He puts his head down on the table, and when he looks up, his daughter Pearl is standing in front of him.

"Pearl! Oh, thank heavens! I need your help!"

Pearl frowns, "Totally un-coral, Dad. I need mall money!"

"Well, I need help, and we can't get all that we want, can we?"

Pearl turns to leave. "Pfft, fine Daddy! I'll get it somewhere else!"

"PLEASE PEARL, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Mr. Krabs begs.

"There's no way I'd be caught dead here! You're on your own, old man!"

And, she leaves. Mr. Krabs begs now, "Please, Neptune! Please send some help for me!"

He puts his head down again, and cries, "There's a line all the way down the street for Krabby Patties! All that money…"

Suddenly, he hears loud screaming.

Mr. Krabs sees a creature that he can't put a name to, but is still a creature all the same.

"Thank you, Neptune!"

"Where in this green earth am I? Where is anyone? What the-" he pants.

"I think you're here to help me!"

"You! Give me answers now! Where is this place, and why am I here?"

"You're only at the best facility to eat in all of Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab! In fact, the best restaurant in the deep blue sea! Neptune sent you from wherever you come from to work for me!"

"I'm sure that's not why. Who are you?"

"I'm Eugene Krabs, Mr. Krabs to you, employee."

"I have a name, too, you know? It's Thresh."

"That's nice. Welcome aboard!"

He hands Thresh a hat, "Your first job is a cashier! I'll work in the kitchen. Don't you dare touch me money!"

Thresh is confused, but he's grown up in a place where you do what you're told by anyone, so his obedient instinct puts him behind the cash register, even though he doesn't want to be.

Mr. Krabs opens the doors, and suddenly Thresh is overwhelmed by all of the fish. He works furiously, as fast as he can, and Mr. Krabs sends out Krabby Patties, fries, and drinks faster than he thought was possible for someone his age.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bikini Bottom Mall:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Prim is confused- where in the world is she?

This place is probably the most high-tech place Prim's ever been, and certainly the biggest.

Pearl and her friends pass the confused little girl on their way to a store.

"So then, I said to her-"

"Excuse me, but where exactly am I?"

"Only the bestest place- EVER! It's the Bikini Bottom Mall!"

"Bikini bottom?"

"Probably one of the most lamest places in the deep blue sea!"

"Deep blue sea?"

"Who are you, anyways?"

"I am Primrose. I'm from District 12, the poorest place on the dry land."

"You're from the land? Totally coral! What's it like?"

Prim walks with them into the store, "Well… it's… Dry… and we don't have a lot of food… or money. We have an annual event called the Hunger Games every year-"

"That doesn't sound very coral at all," one of them remarks.

"Coral?"

"Where have you been the past year or so? Coral is totally the new word for Cool!"

Prim scrunches her face. "I see."

"Girl, you need some serious help. What do you think, girls?"

They have a mini-conference before one of them speaks up, "We'll do it!"

Then, the girls see some new shoes.

"Oh my gosh! Look at those shoes!"

They each grab five shoe boxes and go to try them on.

Prim sits quietly and watches.

"Come on, Prim, aren't you going to try on these shoes?"

"No ,that's OK."

"Come on, Prim! These ones would be totally cute on you!"

"But, I already have shoes that fit."

"Your first lesson, Prim: it's OK to want every once in a while. And, it's even better to get."

"Is that really true?"

"Of course it's true! Now, go ahead and pick some shoes!"

Prim smiles a little bit, as she picks out five boxes for herself.

**Goo Lagoon beach:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Larry the Lobster and his buddies are lifting weights at the gym.

One of them suddenly notices a figure.

"Hey, guys, look over there. What's that?"

Another shrugs, "I don't know! Looks weak. Let's go to the Salty Spittoon!"

Larry, though, is curious. "Hey guys, I'll meet you there."

He goes up to the figure.

"Annie? Annie, where are you?" the figure asks.

"Um, hello there."

Finnick stands up. "Hey, um, where am I?"

"Goo Lagoon! Aren't you here to party at the beach?"

"Um… Where's Annie? And, who are you?"

"I don't know anyone named Annie. And I'm Larry the Lobster, of course! Who are you, and where do you come from?"

"My name is Finnick. I live in District 4. You said you're a lobster? Am I under the sea or something?"

"You are indeed! Why? Do you come from the land?"

"I do. And, I really should be getting back there-"

"Don't say that! Come on! I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind an addition to the group!"

"That's a nice offer, but-"

"Do you guys lift on land?"

"Lift? Like, weights?"

Larry shows him by lifting an obnoxious amount of weight.

"Wow. Well, it's been a while since I've lifted, but I suppose I can-"

He matches the amount of weight- "Lift a little."

"Wow! That's impressive! Come on, it'll be fun!"

And they enter the Salty Spittoon together.

**Mrs. Puff's Boating School:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Annie screams as soon as she appears in an unfamiliar environment.

She searches frantically, "Finnick! Finnick?"

She sighs, putting her hands over her ears, and closing her eyes.

Once she's back to her normal self, she looks up at the creature that had just entered the room.

"Hello," Annie says uneasily.

Mrs. Puff is startled.

"Can I ask where I am?"

"Only if you raise your hand, young lady!"

Annie obediently raises her hand, "Where is this place?"

"You are in boating school, in Bikini Bottom. Where are you from?"

"Panem," she answers. "If this is a school, does that mean you are a teacher? I've always wanted to be a teacher."

This makes Mrs. Puff stand up a little taller, "It is a job of many positives and negatives."

"Negatives?"

"The biggest being unteachable students," she growls.

"Oh. Would it be alright if I watch class today?"

"Well, if you insist. You can be my assistant."

Annie nods.

She likes it here. Nothing she sees reminds her any of the Arena. She has no need to scream or cover her ears or close her eyes.

"You are a puffer fish, right?"

"That's right. And you are a…."

"A human. Yeah."

They hear Spongebob, "I'm ready!"

"Speaking of _unteachable _students, here comes the one and only right now."

When Annie looks, she sees a sponge, but this time, with… Another human.

**The Chum Bucket:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

"So," says Karen, sarcastically, "What's your _brilliant _plan to steal the Krabby Patty formula today?"

"Hush, Karen, I'm thinking," Plankton rolls his eye.

He sits, hunched over his plans.

"I am going to build the ULTIMATE KRABBY-STEALING MACHINE!"

"Right. Let's see how _that _goes."

"I'll show you, Karen! This robot will be AMAZING!"

"Plankton, one of your problems is that you insist on building and constructing plans all by yourself. Have you ever thought of finding another genius mind to help you?"

"There are no other genius minds here! Not in the deep blue sea!"

"Now Plankton-"

Suddenly, a creature appears in the room and starts screaming.

"Woah, woah woah! Karen, what is that!?"

"My sensors are saying that is a human."

"A what?"

"A _human_. They live on _land_."

Beetee marvels at the machine. "Wow, an amazing piece of technology! What else does it do?"

"It? I am not an it! My name is Karen!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Beetee. A better question, though, is, who are _you?_"

"Dr. Sheldon Plankton!"

"Oh, a fellow doctor?"

"You are a doctor?"

"I'm considered by my companions a genius."

"Neptune has sent you to help me!"

"Help you what?"

"I am going to create a robot to steal the SECRET KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!"

Beetee lowers an eyebrow, "Steal?"

"Steal… Back! An evil man named Eugene Krabs stole that formula from my… father… And I plan to get it back!"

"Oh, well, I can definitely help with that! Don't worry, Sheldon! With our combined genius, you'll have that recipe back by tomorrow!"

Plankton smiles maniacally towards Karen, and lets out an evil laugh, "Very good!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrs. Puff's Boating School:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

"I'm sure he's not unteachable," Annie says.

"Try riding in a boat with him," Mrs. Puff challenges Annie.

"Who's that with him?"

Mrs. Puff shrugs, "Probably his extra credit project. If he only makes this good, I can graduate him, and he'll be out of my life forever!"

Annie raises an eyebrow, but decides to go with it.

Spongebob sits down, and gestures Peeta to sit down on the floor next to him.

Peeta looks around, and sees Annie.

"Annie Cresta… What in the world…"

More and more fish enter the room.

Peeta studies each one.

"Ok, class! Everyone, pay attention! This is my new student teacher, um…"

"Annie," she introduces, "You can call me Miss C. Or," she grins, "Mrs. O, if you want."

"So, I hope you all did your extra credit. Especially _you, _Spongebob."

"I'm ready!" He takes Peeta's hand, and they go to the front of the room.

"This is Baker. He's my human."

"Annie Cresta?" asks Peeta, "Why are you here?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm from District 12!"

"Finally! Another human from Panem!"

"He's from a faraway place! The _laaaaand."_

Everyone looks a tad interested.

"He's from a place where they breathe AIR!"

Everyone exchanges glances.

"Any questions?"

Everyone raises their fins at once.

"Do you like Krabby Patties?"

"Krabby Whatties?"

"Why aren't you wearing a helmet?"

"This is a cartoon!"

"What else can it do?"

"I bake bread!" Peeta desperately tries to answer all the questions.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough," Mrs. Puff says. "Spongebob, you passed!"

"Really? Does this mean I can graduate?"

Annie suggests, "Spongebob, why don't you take me boating with you? I think I could help…"

Spongebob smiles, "Sure!"

"May Neptune have mercy on your soul," Mrs. Puff tells Annie, as she and Spongebob leave.

Nobody cares about anything else but poor Peeta, and he hates it.

Annie rides with Spongebob. 'How bad can it be?' she asks.

He starts the boat gently, and Annie leans back.

Then, he floors it. Annie holds on for dear life as they fly through the Bikini Bottom streets.

"DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD SLOW DOWN?"

"HOW DO I CONTROL THIS THING?" Spongebob screams.

They go flying past the buildings.

Annie curls up in a ball, and screams. This is nothing like when Finnick drives the boat.

When they come screeching to a stop, all Annie hears is a scream, "MY LEG!"

Annie takes a second to catch her breath. "Wow… That was… AWESOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Squidward's House:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012 **

After some tea, Squidward's clock chimes and he sighs.

"What's up?" asks Katniss, lounging back on the chair.

"I have to go now to my deadbeat job," Squidward growls, standing up.

"Really? I bet it can't be_ that_ bad!"

"It's the worst job in the world," he says.

"Actually, I live in a place with no food in which we have to hunt to survive and my dad got blown to bits in a mine explosion," Katniss says plainly.

"W-what?"

Katniss shrugs, "How about I come along and we can see just how awful this job is?"

Squidward shrugs, "If you want to waste an afternoon of your life!"

She sighs and shrugs, "I have to find my sister Prim. So… Fine. I'll go with you."

Squidward grabs his hat and grumbles, "Let's hope we don't see the imbeciles, Spongebob and Patrick."

But just as they exit the house, Patrick waves, "Hi Squidward!"

Squidward grumbles, and Rue is suddenly in front of him, "Wow! A _sea-squid_!"

"Who are you?" Katniss asks.

"I'm Rue," she says.

"I'm Katniss."

"I'm Patrick!"

Rue looks to Katniss, "You here for a marine biology project, too?"

"What?"

"Please tell me you understand what I mean by District 11!"

Katniss nods, "Yeah! I'm District 12."

Rue smiles, "Oh! Cool!"

"Well, I have to go to some deadbeat job, but I guess, for the while that we end up here, we're neighbors."

Rue giggles, "Kay! See ya!"

Katniss goes running after Squidward.

"Wh-what now?" Rue asks.

"Well 1-5 is my standing time. I wait for Spongebob!"

"1-5?" Rue shrugs, "I guess if there's nothing better to do…"

**The Krusty Krab:: BIKINI BOTTOM:: 2012**

Katniss is surprised when she walks into the Krusty Krab and the first thing she sees is another guy.

"Um… Hi?"

"Who the _barnacles _is that?" Squidward asks.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab," he mutters.

"Are you from 11 too?"

Thresh immediately looks up and nods eagerly.

Katniss smiles, "I saw a little girl from 11 earlier, too… What was her name… Rue?"

Thresh nods, "Yeah. Rue."

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs bursts out the door and says, "Mr. Squidward! Thank Neptune yer here!"

Squidward sighs, "This place is the source of my misery."

"I've been makin' Krabby Patties all day!"

"But what about my job at the cash register?"

"Squidward, meet Thresh, yer new coworker!"

"Where's Spongebob?" Squidward asks hopefully.

"He'll be back tomorrow!"

Squidward sighs, "I hate my life."

Katniss and Thresh, meanwhile, are having a long conversation about the Hunger Games.

"You ready for the reaping tomorrow?"

"No. You?"

"Absolutely not. It's my sister Prim's first year."

Thresh nods, "It's Rue's first year, too."

"She's _12? _I thought she was 10!"

Thresh shakes his head, "I wish she was 10. Just the thought of it..."

"I ain't payin' you to stand around, Thresh! Get back ta' work!"

Thresh smiles slightly, "I'll talk to you later."

He hands her a Krabby Patty.

"All this food for me?"

Thresh shrugs, "Guess so."

Katniss smiles, "Guess I can sit and stay a while…"


End file.
